Happy wife, happy life
by nurseduffin
Summary: Charlie Fairhead is Clinical Nurse Manager once again. But how does that effect his marriage to Duffy? Read on to find out...
1. Happy wife, happy life - Chapter 1

Happy wife, happy life.

Chapter One.

She walked passed his office and he just caught sight of her. He was about to get up and go after her, but he looked down at the paperwork in front of him and sighed to himself. He knew taking on the job would cause problems, but he didn't realise they would cause this many issues. She'd left his office half an hour beforehand, and they'd had an argument because he mentioned he'd have to stay late again to catch up with his work.

"Fine, if that's what you want to do. But, don't expect me to wait up for you. I've had a tough day too you know." She'd said, as she folded her arms and scowled at him.

"Duffy." He replied, looking up at her from his chair.

"Don't Charlie, just don't." She'd said, as she opened his office door and slammed it roughly behind her.

He sat there and just watched her leave. He sighed to himself and put his hand to head.

 _"But, it's my job."_ He was going to say to her, but was unable to.

He knew taking on the job was going to be tough work, but, it's not like he was new to it. He'd done it for years, decades. What he'd forgotten was, Duffy had been there with him when he did have to work longer hours, way after his shift had ended. How he spent more time at work than at home. But, that hadn't been an issue before. He was used to it, in fact that was one of the reasons why he said yes to the position. He knew how to do the job inside and out, he just needed to get back into the swing of things, and then everything would be fine. Surely, she knew that? He sighed to himself again, and looked down at the files in front of him.

 _"Might as well get on with it."_ He said to himself.

Then she walked passed his office again, standing near to the window, he could see her talking with Robyn. What about he had no idea. But, he couldn't help but stare at her.

 _She is so beautiful._ He thought, as she giggled at Robyn.

He sighed to himself and realised something. This is what he used to do years ago, just watch her, see her going about her daily duties, talking with colleagues, or patients. He sighed to himself again. She hasn't changed at all, he laughed, neither has he. Spying on her when he had the chance, ha, ha, trying to not let her catch him.

She then looked straight at him, as she had realised he was watching her, he smiled at her, but she just looked away. His face fell. He put his hand to his neck, and shook his head. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. _She's my wife, and I'm choosing this over her._ He looked down at the files in front of him, closing one angrily. _What am I doing?_

He sighed to himself again. But realised the quicker he got through them all the quicker he'd get home. So, he looked down at the files and proceeded to mark each with post it notes, and moved them into urgent and not urgent piles. He flicked through the urgent pile, marking each file with his notes and signature. He closed the last file, and sighed to himself. _Done_.

He then got up from his chair, and opened the door of his office. He searched the waiting area for her, but she wasn't there. He closed the door to his office and walked down into cubicles. He looked for her, asked his colleagues no luck. He then walked into the staff room, nothing. No sign of Duffy at all. He then looked up at the clock on the wall. It was already 21:15pm.

 _Shit_. He said to himself, she'll be at home.

He opened his locker, got out his bag, then went into the staff toilets to change. When he returned he stuffed his bag into his locker, grabbed his jacket, phone, wallet and keys, and closed his locker. He then hurriedly dialled Duffy's mobile.

 _Come on, Duffy._

No answer.

 _Great!_ He sighed once again.

-x-

He pulled up to the house, picking up the bunch of flowers from the passenger seat, he sighed to himself.

When he opened the door to the house it was already dark, and quiet, he closed the door quietly.

 _She must have gone straight to bed._ He thought to himself.

He kicked off his shoes, hung up his coat, and began to walk up the stairs, with the roses in his hand.

As he reached the bedroom door he took in a deep breath. He turned the handle to the door quietly, and saw the bedroom light was also off, and he slowly crept into the bedroom.

He lay the roses on top of the set of drawers, then walked around to his side of the bed.

He removed his shirt, then sat on the edge of the bed, and removed his trousers. He then lifted up the duvet, and slowly got into bed next to her. He started by draping his arm over her waist, trying to hug into her. He then kissed the top of her shoulder, as he spoke.

"Duffy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He whispered to her.

She didn't reply, but, he knew she was awake, as she stirred slightly.

She sighed at him, and said. "Just go to sleep Charlie."

"I get it, I know why you're upset." He replied, as he hugged her again.

"Upset? Pfft." She angrily replied.

"Duffy, I promise I'll not work over my shift, not anymore that is." He said to her.

"Oh really? How are you going to manage that then?" She bitterly replied.

He sighed then replied. "Duffy, just hear me out will you."

"Go on then." Duffy retorted.

"I just needed time to readjust, that's all. It's, it's been a long time." Charlie explained to her.

"Charlie you always worked too much, always put work before yourself. I know how Baz felt now." Duffy angrily replied, still turned away from him.

"Duffy!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Well, it's true. I might as well be single again, I hardly ever see you, you're going in before me, and leaving after me. What do you expect? Of course I'm upset." Duffy explained.

"I see you at work." He replied.

"Pfft, barely." She said, shrugging.

"Duffy." Charlie said, as he kissed her shoulder again.

"What? Charlie?" She barked back at him.

"I'm sorry." He said scornfully.

"Oh good, you're sorry." Duffy replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I realised something today." Charlie said, as he hugged into her again.

"Oh, that you actually have a wife?" Duffy asked.

"Sort of." He replied, as he stroked his fingers along the side of her thigh.

"Charming." She sighed.

"That I have the most beautiful wife in the world." He replied, as he continued to run his fingers up and down the side of her hip and thigh.

"Charlie." Duffy replied.

"And that I need to tell her every day, how much I love her, how beautiful she is, and how very lucky I am to have her." Charlie explained, as he then kissed the top of her shoulder.

Duffy then turned her head towards him, and rolled onto her back.

"Charlie." She said, as she looked into his eyes.

She saw the faint tears that formed in them, and how upset and sorry he really was.

"I'm sorry darling, I really am. Can you forgive me?" He said, as he ran his fingers through her hair, and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"Only if..." She began to say.

"Anything." He replied hurriedly.

"If you need any help, ask. If it gets too much for you, tell me. I don't want to see you get stressed. I don't want you working too hard. And, most of all..." Duffy said, as she poked her finger on his chest after each sentence.

"What?" He asked, as he looked into her eyes.

"I don't want you to forget you have me." Duffy said, as she looked at him, tears also forming in her eyes.

"I'd never do that, ever." Charlie said, as he looked at her shocked, and worried.

"Good. Because I couldn't cope with that Charlie, I really couldn't." Duffy said, as she looked into his eyes, and placed her hand on his chest.

"Oh Duffy, I'm so sorry. I promise to do all of that. I love you." Charlie said, as he took her in his arms and hugged her close to him, then kissed her on the top of her head.

"I love you too." Duffy said, as she hugged into him just as tightly.

He then released her from his embrace, looked into her eyes and gently kissed her. She kissed him back, her hand curved around his neck as their kiss deepened.

-x-


	2. Happy wife, happy life - Chapter 2

x- Chapter 2 -x-

"What's wrong?" She asked him, as she turned and closed his office door behind her.

"Nothing." He said, as he looked down at the paperwork in front of him.

"Nothing? Is that the best you've got?" She said, as she perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"Duffy?" He looked up at her, and frowned.

"Mmm?" She replied, as she crossed her arms.

"It's nothing really." He said, as he sat back in his chair.

"Really? So if it's nothing you can tell me can't you?" She said, as she smirked back at him.

"It's just..." He said, as he rubbed his neck.

"Mmm?" She replied.

"This new trauma theatre." He said, finally.

"Ah, so it's a Connie problem." She said, as she smirked at him again.

"Well..." Charlie replied, his eyebrows raised at her.

"Well?" She asked, intrigued.

"It's all well and good now it's up and running. It's just..." He sighed to himself.

"What is it Charlie?" She asked, sensing something was upsetting him.

"It's something she said, a while ago. It's been bothering me." He said, as he looked up at her.

"Kind of, too little too late?" She sighed, sorrowfully.

"Erm, yeah...She mentioned Cal, like as an off hand remark. It, *sigh* it got to me. And now it's up and running. It's just, *sigh* a bit too much." He said, as he put his hand to his head.

"Oh, Charlie." She said, as she pulled him closer to her, his head rested on her lap, as she stroked his hair.

"I didn't think...it would get to me." He said, as tears filled his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart." She caressed him as he gently sobbed against her.

-o-

"Mrs Beauchamp?" Duffy said, as she knocked on the door of her office.

"Yes?" Connie said, as she looked up from her computer.

"Are you free?" Duffy asked.

"Oh, erm, actually." Connie replied.

"I'll not be long." Duffy said, as she smiled at her.

"Well, erm, if you're quick." Connie said, as she signalled for her to close the door.

"It's about Charlie." Duffy said, as she closed the door behind her.

"Charlie?" Connie asked, as she frowned at her.

"Um, yes." Duffy replied, as she stood behind her desk.

"He's a bit, well..." Duffy began, but couldn't put it into words.

"He's ok isn't he?" Connie replied, looking concerned.

"Oh, yes, yes, he's fine." Duffy answered, then she crossed her arms and found her voice.

"It's just, you need to be a bit more respectful." Duffy said, as she looked down at Connie.

"Respectful?" Connie said, her eyebrows raised in astonishment.

"Charlie is a bit more sensitive..." Duffy began.

"Excuse me?" Connie said, as she sat back in her chair.

"I was about to say, that Charlie is more sensitive than you think he is." Duffy frowned at Connie, and continued.

"I do know..." Connie began.

"But do you? Really?" Duffy answered.

"Charlie and..." Connie began again.

"Charlie and you are very good friends, yes, I know." Duffy replied.

"Yes, and..." Connie began again.

"And if you really knew him, you'd know that you've upset him. And you don't do you?" Duffy added, her arms still crossed at her.

"Well, I, er." Connie stuttered.

"I think he'd appreciate an apology." Duffy asked, as she gave Connie a look of unamusement.

"Yes, well." Connie replied, her eyebrows still raised.

"Ha, you don't even know what you said to him do you?" Duffy asked, as she shook her head at her.

"Um." Connie replied.

"Ha, I shouldn't be surprised, but I am." Duffy laughed, and shook her head again.

"Duffy?" Connie began.

"Connie, I may be just his wife, but I have also been his friend, best friend for over 30 years. I know when something upsets him. And, your shiny trauma theatre, and your remarks about Cal. Well..." Duffy explained.

"Cal?" Connie replied.

"Yes, Cal." Duffy added.

"Oh, that was just..." Connie began to explain herself.

"Whether it was just an off hand remark or not." Duffy said, as she tapped her fingers on her arm.

"But that's..." Connie replied.

"It was out of order and you know it." Duffy said, as she scowled at her.

"Duffy?" Connie replied.

"Charlie has stood by you at every turn, and..." Duffy added, getting visibly annoyed.

"Come on..." Connie said, as she rose her hand up in expression.

"And you didn't think that he'd be upset when you suggested Cal would have lived if the trauma theatre had been there?" Duffy explained.

"Well, I..." Connie tried to say.

"Didn't think?" Duffy added.

"Well, no, but." Connie said.

"Then I think you should apologise." Duffy said, as she scowled at her again.

"I doubt he'd..." Connie replied.

"I'm sure he'd at least appreciate some sort of apology."

"Oh really?" Connie added.

"Connie, the last thing he needs is to be constantly reminded that Cal could still be here. So does Ethan. The least you can do is say you're sorry." Duffy suggested, as she folded her arms forcefully again.

"Well, erm." Connie replied.

"And I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you that either." Duffy said, as she raised her eyebrow at her.

"Alright." Connie said, as she folded her arms, and sat back in her chair.

"Is that all?" Connie added, as she looked back at Duffy, her eyebrow raised at her.

"I think so yes." Duffy replied, as she seemed to relax slightly.

"Good." Connie replied, as she began to smirk at her.

Duffy frowned back at her and looked confused.

"You've always looked out for him haven't you?" Connie said, as she smirked at her again.

"Yes, why?" Duffy said, defensively.

"No, it's just. It's about time he had someone to look after him." Connie replied, as she drummed her fingers on her arm.

"Good. Well, I'm not going anywhere." Duffy replied, as she looked down at Connie.

"Oh, I never thought you would." Connie replied, as she smirked at her again.

"Good." Duffy replied, as she relaxed slightly.

"He's lucky to have you." Connie added.

"Yes, well, he needs someone to be there for him." Duffy replied, as she scowled at her slightly.

"And you're..." Connie was about to say.

"His wife." Duffy interjected, as she tapped her fingers on her arm.

"Yes." Connie replied.

"Something you often forget." Duffy added, as she unfolded her arms.

"Yes, well." Connie stammers.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention this to Charlie." Duffy asked, as she looked directly at Connie.

"Oh?" Connie replied.

"I don't think he'd like it, do you?" Duffy explained.

"No, no, I don't think he would." Connie replied.

"Good. Thank you for your time Mrs Beauchamp." Duffy said, as she turned to open the door.

"Yes, and, um, thank you for, bringing this to my attention Sister Duf..."Connie said.

"Fairhead, Mrs Fairhead." Duffy turned towards her as she replied.

"Oh, um." Connie replied, looking directly at Duffy.

"Mrs Fairhead." Connie said, as she watched Duffy open the door to her office, and walk through it, closing it behind her.

"Well?" Connie sat at her desk dumfounded and shocked. She'd never been spoken to like that for, well, such a long, long time.

-x-


	3. Happy wife, happy life - Chapter 3

-x- Chapter 3 -x-

"Charlie, my office." Connie said, as she walked passed him stood at the nurses station in cubicles.

"But...?" Charlie replied, as he looked up from the computer.

"If you're not busy." Connie asked, a little bit more considerately.

"Um. Ok." Charlie replied, as he locked his computer, and followed her to her office.

Charlie closed the door behind him, as she took the seat behind her desk.

"You weren't at the opening of the trauma theatre?" She asked, as she shuffled a few files on her desk.

"Erm, no, I was busy." He replied, as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Oh." Connie replied, and looked down slightly, unsure what to say.

"Went well then?" He asked, as he seemed a little uninterested.

"Yes, yes it did. I thought you'd..." Connie asked.

"Like to know. Thanks. Is that all?" Charlie replied, wanting to hurry the conversation along.

"Well, no, I..." Connie tried to say, but then looked up at Charlie, seeing his expression tense.

"I am busy Connie." He added, as he frowned at her.

"I just wanted to say..." Connie began.

"That you were right?" Charlie added, and sighed at her.

"No, well..." Connie replied, as she put her hands onto the desk.

"I just hope it lives up to your expectations Connie." Charlie replied, exasperated.

"That's not what I meant." Connie tried to explain.

"Oh?" Charlie replied.

"I didn't mean it like that?" Connie added.

"Like what?" Charlie frustratingly replied.

"I didn't mean it to sound..." Connie began.

"So cold?" Charlie added.

"Well, yes." Connie sighed, as she replied.

"Well, that's not how it came across." Charlie replied, as he frowned at her.

"Well, I, um." Connie stammered.

Charlie sighed, as he replied.

"What Connie?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." She said finally.

"You're sorry?" Charlie practically barked at her.

*coughs* "Yes." Connie replied, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Ha." Charlie laughed, as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"I am." Connie replied, as she fiddled with some paperwork in front of her.

"Well, that makes it ok does it?" Charlie replied angrily.

"Look Charlie, I didn't mean..." Connie tried to say.

"You meant it alright." Charlie replied, shaking her head at her.

"Well, I didn't..." Connie began.

"Mean to come out like that?" Charlie added, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, you have certainly left your mark Connie that's for sure. I just hope you haven't mentioned it to anyone else, they won't take it as well as..." Charlie explained.

"Well, I erm." Connie answered.

"I should have known." He replied, shaking his head at her.

"Just don't treat it as your own personal crusade, it's people's lives on the line here." Charlie barked at her.

"Yes, I do know that Charlie." Connie replied, as she closed the file on her desk.

"Good, as long as you don't forget that." Charlie added, as he put his hands back into his pockets.

She just folded her arms at him.

"Is that all then?" Charlie asked her.

"I believe so yes." Connie replied, as he looked at him.

"Good." Charlie replied, as he turned to leave.

"Duffy said..." Connie began to say.

"Duffy?" Charlie turned back towards her.

"She mentioned..." Connie began to say.

"If you've said anything remotely..." Charlie began to say angrily.

"She mentioned I'd upset you." Connie explained, as she frowned at him.

"She said what?" Charlie asked, shocked.

"That I'd upset you?" She said again.

"She did that?" Charlie added, his face soften for the first time in their conversation.

"Yes." Connie said, as she unfolded her arms and looked at him.

"Did she?" Charlie replied, as he folded his arms.

"She's got guts that wife of yours." Connie added, as she smirked at him.

"Well, ha, she does." Charlie replied, surprise written on his face.

"She isn't afraid to speak her mind. Especially if it concerns you, that is." Connie added, as she looked at him, as she sat further back in her chair.

"Well, um." Charlie replied, as he put his hands back into his pockets.

"I think I may have underestimated her." Connie added, as she smirked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, frowning at her.

"She'd do anything to protect you." Connie said, as she looked at him, and smiled at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyebrows raised at her, as he smiled back at her shyly.

"Yeah?" Connie smirked at him.

"I'm pleased." Connie added.

"Oh?" Charlie asked.

"Because I wouldn't have expected anything less." Connie explained.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"From two people who have spent thirty years protecting the other." Connie smirked.

"Is that so?" Charlie added.

"If that's what you call it?" Connie said, as she unfolded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"If you love someone enough, you'd do anything to protect them. Even if, that means you put your superior in her place." Connie explained.

"She did that?" Charlie asked.

Connie nodded.

"Connie, she wouldn't have meant it..." Charlie began to say.

"No, no, she meant it." Connie added, as she sat forward in her chair.

"You won't be holding that against her I hope?" Charlie asked, as he put his hand to his neck, worrying.

"Let's just say I won't hold it against her, for the time being." Connie said, as she smirked back at him.

"Connie?" Charlie added.

"As your friend, and not your superior." Connie said, as she folded her arms at him.

"As she expertly reminded me, she is your wife." Connie added, her eyebrows raised at him.

"Connie." Charlie added.

"Maybe I do need to remember that." Connie added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked, as he then folded his arms at her.

"Maybe I am putting too much pressure on you." Connie said, as she looked at him.

"I don't think that's..." Charlie was trying to say.

"No, no, she's right." Connie replied, as she raised her hand at him, as she interrupted him.

"You've just recently taken on the Clinical Nurse Manager's position, maybe I could be a little more accommodating." She added.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Give your wife a bit more involvement. Whilst I focus on the trauma theatre." Connie thought whilst she spoke.

"You're giving Duffy more of a hands on role, to help me?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Why not?" She asked, as she looked up at him, as she contemplated it more.

"Well, she'll be..." Charlie started to say.

"Good, you can tell her." Connie added, as she sat back in her chair triumphantly.

"Well, I, er." Charlie tried to reply.

"Good, good. Now, is there anything else you'd like to discuss, whilst your here?" Connie asked, as she steepled her fingers on her hands.

"Erm, no, no, I don't think so." Charlie replied, looking shocked still.

"Good, coz I am rather busy." Connie added, as she looked down at the paperwork in front of her.

"Um, right, ok." Charlie replied, as he turned to leave her office, shaking his head at himself, closing the door behind him.

-x-


	4. Happy wife, happy life - Chapter 4

-x- Chapter 4 -x-

He saw her stood at the nurses station computer, talking with Louise about her patient.

"If he says he'd rather wait, just let him. He's not exactly mobile Louise." Duffy said, as she turned to explain to the younger nurse.

"But we need the sample now." Louise pointed out.

"And I understand that Louise, but, if he says he can't go yet, he can't go. Don't force him. Be patient." Duffy said, as she shook her head at her.

"Fine, have it your way." Louise said, as she rolled her eyes at Duffy, as she carried the urine bottle into the cubicle with her, and closed the curtain.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he walked towards her.

"Yeah?" Duffy said, as she looked up at him.

He stood leaning his arms on the top of the desk, and just smirked at her.

"Busy?" Charlie asked, as he looked at her and smirked.

"I could give you, five minutes." She replied, as she looked at him, and smirked back at him.

"Five minutes, it is then." Charlie replied, as he grinned at her.

"My office?" Charlie added.

"See you there." Duffy said, as she watched him walk down the corridor, smiling to himself.

She just shook her head at him, and smiled to herself.

When he entered his office he paced up and down, and then decided to close the blinds, still with a little grin on his face, as he shook his head. He stood at his desk, his hands in his pockets as he waited for her. He then looked at their framed wedding photo on his desk, he picked it up and smiled down at their image.

"Well, Mr Fairhead?" Duffy said, as she walked into his office, closing the door behind her, and stood next to him with her arms folded.

"I just..." He began, as he looked at her, then at their photograph.

"Mmm?" She replied, as she looked at their photograph in his hand.

He placed the photograph back on his desk. And perched himself on the edge of his desk. Then reached for her hand, and looked up at her and smiled.

"Wanted to see you." He added, and smiled up at her.

"Oh darling." She replied, as she took his hand, and squeezed it slightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He said, as he squeezed her hand, and smiled back at her.

"Oh, Charlie." She said, as she tilted her head at him.

He then took her other hand in his and as he gazed into her eyes, grinning at her.

"My, beautiful, beautiful, wife." He smiled at her.

"Charlie?" She said, as she began to blush at him.

He then pulled her closer, and reached up and kissed her lightly, his hands rested on her waist. He pulled back, and looked up at her, and sighed.

"Charlie?" She said, as she put her hand against his cheek.

"You ok?" She asked, noticing he seemed to be getting emotional.

"Yeah, *sigh, just." Charlie replied, as he looked down at her hands.

"Still upset about Cal?" She asked, as she then held his hands in hers.

"No, it's just." Charlie began.

"What did she say to you?" Duffy asked, frowned at him, getting a little tense.

"Who?" Charlie asked, looking at her confused.

"Connie?" Duffy asked, as she continued to frown at him.

"Connie?" Charlie replied, trying to avoid the conversation.

"I saw you had spoken to her, so I assumed." Duffy replied, as she then reached up and played with the collar of his shirt.

"She apologised." He answered.

"Oh?" Duffy replied, not able to look at him, as she continued to play with his collar.

"Thanks to you." Charlie then smiled up at her again, as he took her by the waist again.

"Me?" Duffy replied, looking shocked.

"Mmm, hmm." Charlie said, as he smirked at her.

"Apparently you've got guts." Charlie said, as he smirked at her.

"Guts? Mmm." Duffy seemed a little unnerved slightly.

"Duffy?" Charlie replied, frowning at her, sensing her change in mood.

"What exactly did she say to you?" Duffy asked, looking more annoyed by the second.

"Just that you'd spoke to her, regardless of her being your superior, and were just looking out for me. That's all. She's suggested you and me work together a bit more closely, actually." Charlie answered, seeing her tense up against him.

"Mmm, is that what she said now?" Duffy replied, as she tried to break free from his grasp.

"Duffy?" Charlie frowned as her, and he stepped back from her.

"That's not what I said to her Charlie. And it certainly wasn't work related either." Duffy said, as she walked away from his personal space.

"Duffy? Where are you..."Charlie began to say, as he watched her open the door to his office.

Duffy stormed out of the room into the waiting area, unable to look at him.

"Duffy?" Charlie called after her.

-x-


	5. Happy wife, happy life - Chapter 5

-x- Chapter 5 -x-

Duffy stormed into Connie's office, as she saw Connie sat behind her desk. Duffy closed the door behind her, and turned around furiously.

"How dare you!" Duffy said, as she pointed her finger at her angrily.

"Excuse me!?" Connie said, looking up at her surprised.

"You know exactly what I mean." Duffy said, as she folded her arms and frowned angrily at her.

"Really, this is highly unprofessional Sister Duf..." Connie said, as she sat back in her chair.

"Luckily this isn't a professional issue then isn't it, Connie." Duffy replied, as she drummed her fingers on her arm.

"I really think..." Connie replied, looking shocked.

"That's just it though, you clearly..." Duffy began to say, as Charlie walked into the office.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he interrupted them.

"Sorry Charlie, but it's about time I had a word with, your so called friend." Duffy said, as she glared at Connie.

"Really, is this necess..." Connie began.

"Duffy, just leave it." Charlie said, as he tried to grasp her arm.

Duffy turned to him, but moved away from his grasp and then looked back at Connie.

"Close the door Charlie." Duffy said, as she maintained eye contact with Connie.

Charlie sighed, then replied, "Duffy?"

Charlie motioned round and closed the door to the office.

"I think you're taking this out of..." Charlie began.

"Oh really? Then why don't we let Connie here explain." Duffy suggested.

"Is this really..." Connie replied, looking scandalised.

"Oh, it is necessary." Duffy interrupted.

"Charlie?" Connie began.

"Oh no, you can't play that card Connie." Duffy said, as she shook her head at her.

"Duffy?" Charlie said.

"Excuse me?" Connie replied, shocked.

"You heard me." Duffy said, angrily.

"Really, I've never..." Connie said, leaning forward in her chair.

"You upset him, and you didn't even know. I asked you to apologise, and you turned it around to your own benefit. That's unacceptable." Duffy explained, pointing her finger at her.

"Duffy really?" Connie began.

"He works all hours, for you, and you simply suggest I help him, so we can spend more time together. Pfft." Duffy said, then laughs at her.

"Duffy?" Charlie tries to interrupt.

"No, Charlie, this needs to be said." Duffy holds her hand up at him.

"Since taking on the manager's position I've barely seen him. But, I know that it will take time for him to readjust. But, it doesn't help the fact that he spends most of his time doing your work for you, as well as his own. Whilst you concentrate on the trauma theatre." Duffy explains.

"But, that's his job." Connie explains.

"Ah, I'm not finished. I then find out, whilst I work, that you make a half-hearted remark weeks ago to him, about Cal, and he still supported your decision, indirectly. And just got on with his job, and still worked longer hours. And do you know what? That, has upset me." Duffy continued.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." Connie said, as she sat back in her chair again.

"Oh really?" Duffy replied.

"You call yourself his friend Connie. But, you use him for your own advantages, always have, by the looks of it." Duffy added, as she shook her head at her.

"Come on Duffy." Charlie finally spoke up.

"No, Charlie, I won't stand for it. I may be just the wife, but I at least know when I'm in the wrong. You clearly don't like to admit it though, do you?" Duffy said, as she stood waiting for a reply.

"Finished?" Connie said, as she folded her arms at her.

"Oh, you have a cheek." Duffy said.

"Duffy?" Charlie said again.

"Would you have apologised to him if I hadn't said anything?" Duffy asked.

"I hardly see that as..." Connie replied.

"No, no you wouldn't have. Because she didn't even know it bothered you that much." Duffy interrupted.

"Duffy, I..." Connie began.

"I came to you Connie because my husband was upset, not as a colleague, but as a friend. Someone, you so kindly admitted, was also friend of yours for many years. And yet?"

"Duffy?" Charlie said.

"And yet, you didn't have the decency to figure it out for yourself. You'd rather concentrate on the trauma theatre, and work. Forgetting how many times Charlie has supported you." Duffy said furiously.

"Duffy that's not..." Charlie began.

"What? Fair? Oh, I think it is fair Charlie. How can you call her your friend, when all she does is use you for her own gain? Regardless if it affects you or not." Duffy explained.

"I think you may have..." Connie, tried to say.

"Touched a nerve?" Duffy added.

"Well?" Connie replied.

"Not nice is it?" Duffy said, bitterly.

"I think you have made your point Duffy." Charlie explained, as he tried to reach for her arm.

"Do you know, he was so hurt you didn't come to our wedding reception." Duffy began again.

"Duffy?" Charlie replied, looking shocked.

"Why didn't you go Connie?" Duffy asked, as she looked directly at Connie.

"Well, I, er...Grace." Connie began to say.

"Grace was invited too Connie." Duffy replied, quite calmly.

"I didn't want to spoil your day, it was awkward with Elle and the..." Connie tried to explain.

"That's some excuse, I'll give you that." Duffy said, as she shook her head at her.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as she stood watching them both.

"Pfft, once again Charlie, she puts herself above your feelings." Duffy said, as she glared at Connie.

"I think you've said enough..." Connie replied, looking shocked.

"Oh, believe me, if you don't change your attitude, you haven't seen me at my worst." Duffy explained, as she stared at her and pointed her finger at her.

"Duffy, come on, leave it." Charlie added, as he stepped forward and managed to gently put his hand on her shoulder, to steer her away.

"Fine, I'll leave it there. But, just remember Connie, not everything is about you." Duffy bitterly replied.

"Ha." Connie replied, looking shocked again.

Duffy turned away from Connie's desk, and walked over to the office door, opening it angrily, and walked out of the room. She didn't once look back at Charlie, or at Connie.

-x-


	6. Happy wife, happy life - Chapter 6

-x- Chapter 6 -x-

"Charlie, never in my life have I..." Connie began to say, as she looked at him.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Charlie replied, as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Um, Charlie?" Connie said, as her eyebrows raised.

"She may have lost her temper, but, she never ever does without good reason to." Charlie said, quite calmly.

"But, the way she..." Connie tried to say.

"She, is my wife, and as she said all that because she had to. And I'm beginning to see why now." Charlie explained, as he frowned at her.

"But, Charlie that's ridic..." Connie began to speak.

"Oh is it? Connie, I'm not one for confrontation. But, when it is the only way you'll listen." Charlie explained.

"Excuse me?" Connie replied.

"Duffy had come to you as a friend, and you turned that against her." Charlie began.

"That's not fair..." Connie interrupted.

"Oh, fair? Ha." Charlie replied shaking his head at her.

"If you let me explain..." Connie continued.

"Oh, I don't think I have to, do you?" Charlie replied, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Charlie?" Connie replied.

"I'm sorry Connie, but, if it bothers Duffy..." Charlie began to speak.

"Pfft." Connie folded her arms and shook her head at him.

"Excuse me?" Charlie replied, as his eyebrows raised at her.

"You're taking her side..." Connie replied, shaking her head at him.

"What did you say?" Charlie answered.

"I said, if you're taking her side on this..." Connie frowned at him, tightening her folded arms together.

"Connie." Charlie said, shocked.

"Just because she's your wife." Connie added.

"I'll always take her side, I always have." Charlie explained.

"Oh really?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Just because you and I are friends, doesn't mean you have the right to talk to about her any way you like. I have known her a damn sight longer than you. And I'm not willing to see you..." Charlie tried to explain.

"Oh come on Charlie, she's just doing it to get your attention." Connie replied.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said, his eyebrows raised.

"You've obviously been working too much, and she's just jealous." Connie said, as she smirked at him.

"Ha, jealous?" Charlie replied, shaking his head at her.

"It's obvious." Connie explained, as she looked at him with a knowing expression.

"Ha, I don't believe this?" Charlie said, as he raised his hand to his forehead.

"Blatantly obvious." Connie said, looking rather smug.

"You think she's come to you, as a friend, to ask you to apologise for what you said about Cal. And you think she's just jealous? Ha." Charlie said, then laughed.

"And about your working hours." Connie added.

"She may have mentioned it, but that wasn't the point of her speaking to you." Charlie replied.

"Oh, well it became more obvious at the time." Connie added.

"She came to you because I have been, *sigh, because I was upset." Charlie began to explain, as he put his hand to his forehead.

"Um" She replied, looking up at him.

"She also said, and rightly so, that you have taken that chat out of context, and used it for your own gain." Charlie explained.

"I didn't..." Connie added.

"Oh, you may not have done at the time. But, that is the point Duffy is making." Charlie advised.

"Um." Connie responded.

"She came to you as a friend, and you ended up making it about work." Charlie added.

"But that's my job." Connie exclaimed.

"Is it? All the time? I think Duffy's right. You need to change your attitude." Charlie suggested, as he put his hands back into his pockets.

"Charlie?" Connie said, shocked.

"And admit when you're wrong." Charlie said, as he looked at her with a bit of empathy.

"Well, I er." Connie tried to say.

"Duffy only said, what I couldn't." Charlie said, softly.

"Charlie?" Connie said, shocked.

"She knows me Connie, a lot more than you do." Charlie explained.

"But?" She began.

"And that, I think, is the problem isn't it?" Charlie said, as he realised something.

"Excuse me?" Connie piped up.

"You've never given her a chance have you?" Charlie said, as he shook his head at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Connie asked, as she sat back in her chair, her arms still folded.

"You're jealous of her aren't you?" Charlie mentioned.

"Don't be ridic..." Connie replied, looking tense.

"You are aren't you?" Charlie replied, raising his eyebrows.

"That's absurd." Connie added, shaking her head at him.

"But true though." Charlie explained.

"I wouldn't be so..." Connie began.

"Petty?" Charlie suggested.

"Well?" Connie replied, looking away from him.

"It all makes sense now." Charlie said, as he folded his arms at her.

"Charlie?" Connie said, as she sat forward in her chair.

"You've never even tried to get to know her." Charlie pointed out.

"I, um." Connie replied, looking shocked.

"You haven't Connie." Charlie explained, as he gave her a look of unamusement.

"That's not..." Connie began.

"What friends do?" Charlie interrupted.

"That's what I..." Connie replied.

"As I said before Connie. Duffy only loses her temper if she has to. And she's has every right to come to you as a friend. As my friend. And you turned it around on her." Charlie explained.

"I didn't..." Connie said.

"You may not have done it intentionally. But, I can see why Duffy is upset." Charlie advised.

"Charlie, I'm..." Connie began.

"What Connie?" Charlie asked, as he frowned at her.

"Sorry." Connie said, as she looked up at him.

"I think you need to tell Duffy that too, don't you think?" Charlie said, as he then put his hands back into his pockets.

"Um, maybe." Connie replied, looking a little chastised.

"Good." Charlie replied, as he turned towards the door.

"Charlie?" Connie called out.

"Mmm?" Charlie replied, turning back.

"She's..." Connie began.

"Much more than just my wife Connie. A lot more to me than that." Charlie replied, as he turned back round and opened the door walking out into the department, closing it gently behind him.

Connie just sat at her desk, frowned slightly, and then sighed to herself.

-x-


	7. Happy wife, happy life - Chapter 7

-x- Chapter 7 -x-

As he left Connie's office he looked around the nurses station, and the cubicles area for her, but she was no where to be seen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Louise walk towards him.

"Have you seen Duffy?" She asked him, as she carried a large urine bottle.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Charlie replied, as he looked down at her.

"Typical." Louise replied.

"Why?" He asked, as he frowned at her.

"Mr Wetherby hasn't been able to give a sample, and he's..." Louise began.

"Have you given him plenty to drink Louise?" Charlie asked.

"He's had seven cups of water already." She sighed at him.

"You'll just have to be patient with him Louise." Charlie added.

"But he's been here two hours already, and he's holding up the cubicle." Louise explained.

"Give him another hour, and give him some space. Not every one can go when asked. We're not exactly hectic in here today Louise." Charlie advised, as gave her a look of unamusement.

"Oh you're kidding me." Louise replied, as she sighed at him.

"A bit more bedside manner wouldn't go amiss either, you know." He said, as he smirked at her.

"Fine." She sighed at him again.

"Did you see where Duffy went to?" He asked her again.

"No, why?" She replied, as she looked up at him.

"I need to talk to her." He explained.

"When I see her I'll tell her." Louise replied, as she walked away from him.

Charlie just shook his head at her, and then walked down the corridor.

He knew she'd be hiding somewhere, he peered into the staff room, no luck. Then he continued down into the waiting area. He also knew she'd either be somewhere he could find her, so she'd continue their conversation, or, somewhere he couldn't, so she could calm down. He decided on the latter, noticing his office door was closed, and there was no light on. He proceeded to walk out into the car park, and found her sat on one of the benches, drinking a cup of coffee. He sighed, as he saw she was staring down at her cup in her hand. He walked over to her, and gently sat next to her.

"You ok?" He asked, as he looked at her.

She sighed at him.

"Connie can be a bit..." Charlie began to say.

"Heartless?" Duffy added, not looking at him.

Charlie sighed, then said, "Sometimes."

"Why do you put up with it?" She asked, as she turned to look at him.

"Oh, it's taken me a long time to accept it, believe me." Charlie replied, as he looked at her.

"And you do though." Duffy replied, as she looked down at her coffee cup again.

"It's easier to, less hassle." He replied, as he shrugged at her.

"Oh, Charlie." She sighed at him.

"She's not like you Duffy, she doesn't..." Charlie began to speak.

"Think of anyone else but herself." Duffy replied, as she began to get angry again.

"Well, not exactly what I would have said. But, she doesn't like to be told she's in the wrong." Charlie replied, as he looked at her, and sighed.

"I've never felt so angry, in a long time." She replied, as she sighed to herself.

"I know." Charlie said, as he put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"I told her, you only get like that if you have to, and you have every right Duffy. She crossed the line. I won't stand that from her either." Charlie replied, as he hugged her into him.

"You said that?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"Of course." Charlie replied, looking shocked slightly.

"But Charlie, what I said was..." She tried to say to him.

"What you needed to say." He added, as he smiled down at her.

"But?" Duffy said again.

"Duffy, she may be a colleague, and a friend. But, she's not you is she?" Charlie explained.

"Charlie?" She replied, as she looked up at him.

"No, one will ever mean as much to me as you do." Charlie replied, looking at her with such devotion.

"Oh, Charlie." She said, as she smiled sorrowfully at him, and reached up and caressed his cheek.

He then reached down and kissed her lightly, and rested his head on her forehead, and sighed.

Connie looked up to see Charlie and Duffy sitting on the bench together chatting, she was about to walk over and say something, but decided against it, and stood there instead. She then saw Charlie lightly kiss Duffy, and she sighed to herself. Maybe she was being too hard on them both. And maybe, just maybe, she was a little jealous of Duffy, after all. Charlie had Duffy now. He didn't need her in his life, not anymore. Not like he once did.


	8. Happy wife, happy life - Chapter 8

-x- Chapter 8 -x-

"Ahem." Connie said, as she walked up to Charlie and Duffy.

"Connie?" Duffy said, as she looked up astonished.

"Connie?" Charlie said, as he broke free from his embrace with Duffy, looking apprehensive.

"Before you say anything. I just wanted to say. I'm, um, sorry." Connie said, as she pensively explained.

"Um?" Duffy replied, her eyebrows raised at her.

"What I did was, what I said was, unprofessional. So, I apologise." Connie said, as she tried to display her usual authoritative tone.

"You apologise?" Duffy reiterated.

"To you both." She added, a little unsure of herself.

"To us both?" Duffy responded again.

"For not taking your feelings, into consideration." Connie explained, as she folded her arms at them both.

"Our feelings?" Duffy said, her eyebrows raised again.

"Yes." Connie answered, still trying to have the upper hand.

"And that's it is it?" Duffy asked, as she frowned back at her suddenly.

"Duffy?" Charlie interrupted, as he looked at her and frowned.

"Well..." Connie began.

"And his working hours?" Duffy suggested.

"Shall be reviewed." Connie answered.

"Good." Duffy replied, as she seemed to soften her tone.

"Good." Connie replied, nodding.

"Thank you." Duffy said, as she smiled at her.

"Oh?" Connie surprisingly said.

"That's all we wanted, an apology." Duffy explained, as she smiled again at her.

"That's..." Connie began to say.

"And it wasn't that hard was it? Mrs Beauchamp?" Duffy said, as she began to smirk at her.

"Well, I er." Connie began to say.

"Duffy?" Charlie said, as he rolled his eyes at her.

"No, no it wasn't. Mrs Fairhead." Connie replied, as she rose her eyebrows at her.

"Good." Duffy replied once again, and smirked at her.

"Charlie." Connie said, as she nodded at him to acknowledge him, bidding him a farewell.

Charlie just nodded back at her, in recognition.

She then turned on her heel and began to walk away from them, her arms still folded.

"Well, that's a first." He said, as he sat back in amazement, as waited until she was far enough away from them to hear.

"I thought as much." Duffy replied, also looking shocked, but a little bit pleased with herself.

"I think she's met her match." Charlie explained.

"What do you mean?" Duffy asked, as she turned towards him.

"You, my darling. Just you." Charlie said, as he smirked at her, and kissed her on the top of her head

"Oh? Ha, good." Duffy said, as she smirked back at him.

-x-


End file.
